A moment of pretence
by ilovetf
Summary: This is a short one shot prompted by the spoilers on Klaroline from Season 4.


"Oh my...Oh my God, you're still alive!"

Caroline stood looking at him from metres away, seperated by trees, branches, leaves and space. He found himself blinking once and then his features relaxed with a soft sigh which parted his lips. For a few moments he let himself pretend. Pretend that the beautiful Caroline Forbes, miss Mystic Falls, was looking at _him,_ was seeing _him_, and that the wonderful smile on her lips and the glowing light in her eyes were for him, Klaus, being still alive.

He knew that when she looked at him, she was seeing another hybrid with dark eyes and hair and not his lighter colours, and that the love that was shining in her widened eyes were not for him but for that other hybrid. But yes, for a moment he was gonna bask in the pretence that it was for him.

He snorted at himself inwardly, at how many times he had repeated that love was a weakness, and yet here he was, a slave to it right now, yearning for this little space in time of make believe. Just like any other being on earth, just wanting to be loved.

And then she called his name, and the pretence was shattered in an instant. "Tyler!"

She vampire sped to his side and laughing and talking at the same time, she took his face in her hands, "Oh my God, how is it possible?!"

He put his hands on her forearms and tried to pull her away. The moment was over, gone. "Wait, I'm not..."

But then her lips were on his, so soft, so welcoming and he sighed again, against her mouth.

He had kissed her before, already in Tyler's body of course, in the cave, but then, that kiss had been desperate, she was crying and he had wanted to...comfort her, assure her that she was going to be all right. Now, the kiss was full of joy, happiness at having him once more in her arms and he was ...drowning in it and he found himself returning the kiss hungrily.

Suddenly she moved away and in a second had taken off her shirt. Her eyes mischievous, inviting. He gasped slightly even as his eyes roved over her body, she was more beautiful in reality than in his imagination.

She started kissing him again and suddenly he didn't care, he wanted that moment of pretence to last longer.

She deserved some punishment like all her other friends, and they would all have it in time, she, like the rest of them, had betrayed him, they had feigned an alliance with him to beat Alaric and then had tried to end HIM, Klaus, the original hybrid, for good!

Damn her, he had saved her life and they had stopped his heart in return. She may not have been present when it happened but he had no doubt that she knew what the plan had been, even when she had sounded so sincere thanking him for saving her!

And damn him too, cause even now, he couldn't bring himself to regret saving her!

Yes, she deserved this, and he deserved it too, this one and probably only chance of having Caroline kissing him with all her heart, like this!

She was gonna hate him even more when she found out who she was kissing and touching so passionately, but hell, it's not like he had hope of that ever changing. And then it wasn't really his fault, if she couldn't recognize Tyler's kisses from another man's.

"Caroline." He whispered in her ear, as he trailed kisses down her neck.

She kept kissing him, even as she fidgeted with the buttons of his shirt to help him take it off. Her fingers caressed his chest, his shoulders and though he shivered with pleasure, he still knew it was Tyler's body she was really touching.

"I'm so happy you're here...I thought you were dead! I love you, Tyler, so much and..."

"Enough!" He pulled her away from him. He let out a frustrated heavy breath.

Time to end this.

He thought he could do it, thought he could really just close his eyes and live in make believe for a while. Forget everything, his plans, his revenge, everyone but her, and getting what he wanted so much, but no, he didn't want her like this, he didn't want her saying another man's name while kissing him. He wanted more and he wasn't ready to give up yet, if he had learned anything in a thousand years, it was that things changed, everything changed eventually.

"What's wrong, Tyler?" Her voice sounded small, hurt at the obvious rejection.

"I'm not Tyler, love." His lips pulled up in a one sided smirk as he watched her eyes, first confused, afraid and finally incredolous and angry as she realised who really stood in front of her.


End file.
